


Розмарин и лавровый лист

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Lahaine



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не любишь? Научим! Не хочешь? Заставим! Или грустно-лиричная повесть о том, что не всегда наша вторая половинка — это то, что мы ждем от жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розмарин и лавровый лист

— У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, Финч, — Риз произнес это со всей возможной невозмутимостью. Он был спокоен, как горное озеро в Альпах, и собран, как скалолаз, собравшийся покорить Эверест в третий раз.  
— Поясните, — Гарольд оторвался от помешивания застывающей на глазах помадки и поправил наушник. После прошел в комнату и наклонился к монитору, поставив миску с помадкой на стол, точно между экраном и клавиатурой.  
— У нас закончился розмарин, — Джон смотрел в камеру с укором: иногда его особенно раздражала необходимость разговаривать с помощью всех этих технических «примочек», находясь всего лишь на разных этажах одного дома. Но третье правило совместного мирного проживания гласило: «У каждого жильца — своя кухня», а четвертое — «Не отвлекай без надобности ближнего своего, когда он занят сотворением еды». И, видит Бог, ни одно из правил в этом списке не появилось просто так.  
— Невозможно приготовить кролика, запеченного с луком и розмарином без розмарина, — рассеянно согласился с чрезвычайностью ситуации Гарольд, — но лавка Кеннета уже закрыта.  
— Как и все лавки со специями в этом городе в половине одиннадцатого ночи. Кроме прочего, у нас закончился лавровый лист. Я схожу…  
— Нет, ты не должен покидать кухню: слишком рискованно, вдруг что-то сгорит, — перебил Гарольд. — Мисс Шоу, будьте так добры.  
— Ограбить магазин со специями? Снова? — Самин посмотрела на Финча с диванчика, где устроилась с планшетом и четвертым сезоном «Теории Большого взрыва». Последнее время ее могли развлечь только сомнительные ситкомы и карамельный попкорн.  
— Не ограбить! Вы оставите мистеру Кеннету деньги!  
— Да, конечно, вломлюсь посреди ночи и оставлю деньги на кассе. Продвинутое самообслуживание! — Самин завязала волосы в небрежный узел, неспешно встала и подтянула домашние брюки, осмотрела худи на предмет пятен и сочла свой внешний вид приемлемым для появления на улице. Переодеваться для того, чтобы вломиться в ближайший магазин специй в квартале — увольте, едва ли дело займет больше пяти минут.  
— Розмарин и…  
— Лавровый лист, — кивнула она, снимая с вешалки куртку. — За молоком по дороге не зайти?  
— Нет, благодарю.  
Самин сбежала вниз по лестнице, миновала кухню, отсалютовав Джону, взятому в окружение кипящими кастрюлями и скворчащими сковородками, и вышла на улицу. Прогулочным шагом пошла вперед, рассматривая прохожих и витрины. Когда они только начинали, жизнь была куда более суетной и непредсказуемой, а сейчас ограбление лавки могло сойти за настоящее приключение. В этом спокойствии тоже была своя прелесть. В конце концов, ей всегда нравилось делать мир чуточку лучше, а если это осуществимо без оружия и насилия, при помощи конфетти и пирожных, почему бы и нет? Беда только в том, что эта прелесть постепенно стала вызывать уныние.  
Возле черного входа в магазин «Специи Кеннета» не было ни души, единственный фонарь горел тускло, грозя вот-вот погаснуть. Самин наклонилась к замку со связкой отмычек, на ощупь подбирая нужную, как делала уже с десяток раз.  
— Ключ одолжить? — раздался со стороны звонкий женский голос.  
Самин медленно распрямилась, стараясь не подать вида, что ее застали врасплох.  
— Серьезно, у меня есть, — незнакомая девушка достала из кармана ключ; металл сверкнул в неярком искусственном свете. На вид она казалась безобидной, но многие хищники, как известно, отлично притворяются невинными овечками.  
— Я справлюсь, — настороженно рассматривая собеседницу, сухо ответила Самин.  
— Почему нельзя просто принять помощь? — девушка подошла, заставив Самин отступить на пару шагов, и открыла дверь. — Прошу вас.  
— В чем подвох?

От человека, который помог тебе среди ночи вломиться в магазин, можно ожидать чего угодно, так что Самин старалась оставить себе пространство для маневра на случай, если придется бить.  
— Я хочу подружиться, — незнакомка протянула руку для приветствия, — меня зовут Саманта Гроувз, можно просто Рут. Я довольно известна.  
— Никогда о тебе не слышала, Рут, — Самин не ответила на рукопожатие, зато отметила, что девушка носит тонкие перчатки, очевидно, не желая оставлять отпечатки там, где не следует. Она окинула взглядом переулок и скользнула в открытую дверь магазина.  
— Зато я о вас знаю довольно много, мисс Шоу, — Рут вошла следом и включила фонарик, почти такой же, как у Самин, — маленький, но до того яркий, что позволял рассмотреть в темноте не только очертания предметов, но и их цвет. По части ограблений Рут явно не была профаном: они рисковали — район был обжитый, кто-то мог заметить свет в магазине с улицы, а у нее даже голос не дрожал. — Знаю о тебе, о Гарольде, о Ней.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — откликнулась Самин, разыскивая коробок с надписью «розмарин». Поиски увенчались успехом, и она положила находку в бумажный пакет, найденный на кассе, добавив сверху упаковку лавровых листьев. Деньги, как и обещала Финчу, положила на столик, оставив значительно больше, чем стоили специи.  
— Я давно наблюдаю за Ней и за вами. То, что вы делаете, — просто потрясающе, у меня нет слов, чтобы описать мое восхищение…  
— А давай действительно обойдемся без лишних слов, — Самин скользнула к Рут в темноте и накрыла ладонью ее рот. — Твои восторги приняты. Я иду домой, ты идешь домой, мы расходимся в разные стороны. Договорились?  
Рут направила фонарик ей куда-то в район шеи и нахмурилась, всем видом выражая несогласие.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — объявила она шепотом, стоило Самин убрать руку. — Я должна встретиться с Гарольдом! Мне необходи... — рука вернулась обратно.  
Идиотская идея. Самин не разделяла ее всей душой. Никто ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был встречаться с Гарольдом Финчем и даже подозревать о его существовании. Возможно, стоило оглушить эту восторженную девицу и исчезнуть.  
— Эй, даже не думай сбежать от меня, — Рут удержала Самин за локоть, стоило ей отодвинуться. — Ты же не глупа, должна понимать, что я знаю, где ты живешь? Я встретилась с тобой здесь только потому, что хочу поговорить, а не ломиться в дом без приглашения.  
Сбросив руку Рут с локтя, Самин вздохнула и кивнула в сторону подсобки, мол, пойдем. Подсобка была переоборудована в небольшую кухню. Самин бывала здесь так часто, что успела изучить магазинчик вдоль и поперек.  
— Говори, — оставив фонарик на столе, она начала искать кофе, не снимая перчаток. — Ты же не думаешь, что я поведу тебя в ресторан, и мы обсудим все за стопочкой чая?  
Рут подсветила ей полку, где стояла початая пачка кофе, после перевела луч на кофемашину:  
— Мне двойной.  
— А не лопнешь? — Самин насыпала кофе в фильтр, прихлопывая ложкой, чтобы плотнее уложить по форме.  
Рут уселась за невысокий шаткий столик, поставила посередине фонарик и сложила руки перед собой.  
— Я отслеживаю «Северное сияние» уже три года, — произнесла она медленно, будто взвешивая каждое слово. — Я знаю, что изначально целью проекта было предупредить любые угрозы в адрес Соединенных Штатов Америки, но в какой-то момент все изменилось…  
Все изменилось в тот момент, когда любимое детище Гарольда подключилось к торрентам. Явно наслушавшись «Битлз», проповедующих любовь ко всему сущему, оно решило, что методы АНБ и ЦРУ вместе взятых исчерпали себя, и пора кардинально менять курс. Машина оказалась не только поклонницей «Битлз», но и, судя по радикальности подхода, перечитала все книги Горбачева о перестройке и пересмотрела все серии «Сладостей в Большом городе» — вполне вероятно, что все это она проделала одновременно. Самин искренне полагала, что Гарольд слишком мягко обращался с Ней в детстве, и потому из капризного маленького ИИ она выросла в большой — полный бурлящего бунтарства в каждом втором символе двоичного кода.  
— Это гениально! Поразительно нетривиальное стратегическое решение, — продолжила Рут, получив кружку, полную горячего кофе. — А сахар можно?  
— Возьми сама, — отмахнулась Самин, дожидаясь, пока кофеиновый кипяток наполнит вторую чашку. Время на часах стремительно приближалось к полуночи, терпение — к концу.  
— Серьезно, это исключительный прорыв. Ты же знаешь, что уровень преступности и агрессии среди тех, кто нашел свою вторую половинку, на девяносто восемь процентов ниже, чем…  
— Только не впаривай мне эту доморощенную статистику! — Самин развернула стул спинкой к столу, оперлась на нее локтями и села, поставив дымящуюся кружку перед собой. Ее мать назвала бы такие манеры вопиющими — к счастью, она не видела дочь уже очень, очень давно, а потому не имела возможности выразить свое мнение. Сахар Рут оставила на столе, чем Самин и воспользовалась, насыпав себе сразу три ложки.

***

Объяснять революционную идею Машины Гарольд тоже начал со статистики. Самин тогда сладко зевнула в предвкушении: от цифр у нее сводило зубы, поэтому в свое время, несмотря на пожелания семьи, она наотрез отказалась получать степень по экономике.  
— Она считает, что так мы сможем спасти больше жизней, — закончив объяснения, подвел итог Гарольд и посмотрел на Джона в ожидании поддержки. Запрещенный прием. Он всегда смотрел на Риза так проникновенно, что даже Медведь мог позавидовать.  
— Я агент национальной безопасности, а не чертова сваха! — напомнила Самин, нарочито внимательно рассматривая ногти: глубоко внутри она уже почти согласилась со всем, даже с необходимостью работать Купидоном на государственном содержании, но не собиралась быстро сдаваться чисто из принципа.  
— Бывший агент, — поправил Джон. В ответ Самин одарила его таким взглядом, что, будь он айсбергом, запросто вспорол бы обшивку Титаника, — уж чья бы корова мычала: сам ушел с не меньшим скандалом.  
— Мы продолжим заниматься национальной безопасностью, — заверил ее Гарольд, не отводя глаз от Риза, — очень плотно.  
— Как национальная безопасность согласуется с необходимостью искать вторые половинки этих людей? Устраивать свидания? Провоцировать образование связи? — Самин ткнула в экран с фотографиями и личными делами, ожидающими рассмотрения.  
— Если Машина полагает это необходимым, не думаешь, что она видит картину более полно и это действительно увеличит шансы устранить будущую угрозу? — пожал Джон плечами. — Все эти годы она оказывалась права. Понятия не имею, как она это делает, но я привык доверять ей.  
Самин вздохнула еще раз для создания положенного драматического эффекта и согласилась.

***  
— Знаете, сколько за это время вам удалось предотвратить возможных террористических атак, убийств и других ситуаций, угрожающих государственной безопасности? — оборвала ее воспоминания Рут.  
— Я организовала семьдесят четыре свадьбы, — буркнула в ответ Самин, припоминая двадцать третью и шестьдесят седьмую и подавляя всколыхнувшееся желание запить воспоминания виски, — ничего не знаю про национальную безопасность. Я свадебный распорядитель!  
— Вы вывели из бизнеса восемнадцать известных лидеров радикальных движений. И это только по моим подсчетам!  
Они получали номера, все было как прежде, и вместе с тем — совершенно иначе. Не жертва и убийца, а две половинки единого целого, потенциальные Партнеры.  
В реальном мире, который находился за пределами интересов АНБ, люди почему-то все еще верили в любовь, искали ее. Не всем удавалось найти идеально подходящего человека, с которым можно было соединиться не только телом, но и душой, однако люди надеялись.

***

— Откуда Машина вообще берет эти данные? — поинтересовалась Самин, рассматривая папки, разложенные на столе. Кожа под пульсатором, стягивающим запястье, навязчиво чесалась, как было всегда, когда она чувствовала смутную неловкость.  
— Ты же в детстве проходила обследование прежде, чем получить эту штуку, — Джон заметил, что она чешет пульсатор и улыбнулся. Многие почему-то считали этот жест милым, называя «прикосновением к душе». Самин не находила в этой чесотке ничего милого. — Датчики считывают данные для твоей медицинской карты, а также записывают разложение полей Ауры и колебаний. Банк данных по Аурам охраняют не слабее Форт-Нокса, но для Нее не существует закрытых дверей.  
— Постой, она ищет совпадения по данным, снятым через пару недель после рождения? Ты смеешься?  
— Аура не меняется на протяжении всей жизни, — пояснил Джон. Партнерство с Финчем превратило его в зануду, так же навязчиво сыплющего фактами в любой малопонятной ситуации.  
— Так почему бы Машине не осчастливить всех пачками? Если она может найти подходящего человека для каждого? Плевать, что эти данные запрещено использовать, — Самин уставилась на пульсатор, прикрывающий Средоточие души.  
Джон посмотрел на нее с осуждением взрослой панды, отбирающей у панды-малыша несъедобные листья.  
— Потому что совпадение по Ауре или, если хочешь, совпадение душ — это далеко не все, что нужно для образования связи Партнеров, — вместо него пояснил Гарольд, заходя в комнату. — Правильно проведенный предварительный этап ухаживания за своей второй половиной обеспечивает восемьдесят семь процентов…  
Начиная с «процентов» Самин перестала слушать: она же ненавидела цифры. И без того всем известно, что вторую половинку нужно накормить и восхитить, да не просто так, а любимой едой и до дрожи в коленках, чтобы заполучить ее, тепленькую и готовую в буквальном смысле раскрыться для другой души.  
Чем и как Финч кормил Риза, Самин не знала и, по правде говоря, знать не слишком хотела: ей крепче спалось без таких подробностей. Хватало и того, что этап «восхищения» у этой парочки случался каждую неделю, когда Финч, подобно фокуснику, доставал из шляпы очередного кролика, будь то оружие массового поражения или кружка с «Чикагскими Медведями».  
— Как у вас с кулинарными талантами, мисс Шоу? — поинтересовался Гарольд, рассматривая Самин с каким-то почти гастрономическим интересом, отчего кожа под пульсатором снова зачесалась.  
— Я могу сварить яйца вкрутую, — призналась она, разводя руками; в этом плане она давно признала себя безнадежной и в глубине души рассчитывала на то, что, если, конечно, встретит любовь всей своей жизни, та согласится перебиваться бутербродами.  
— Мне кажется, мы должны это исправить, — Джон с Гарольдом переглянулись, и в тот момент Самин впервые задумалась о том, что бегать под пулями по заброшенным складам и обезвреживать биологические бомбы ей нравится на порядок больше.

***

Теперь же Рут сидела напротив и рассказывала об их операциях так, словно читала доклад о Второй мировой войне на школьной конференции. Не хватало только маленького американского флажка и в центре перекошенного стола.  
— А от меня-то ты что хочешь? — прервала Самин, отмечая, что кофе в кружке подходит к концу: без кофе серьезные разговоры у нее совершенно не клеились.  
— Быть частью вашей команды, — заявила Рут так, будто это разумелось само собой. Девочка явно решила довести Самин; вся кожа прямо-таки зудела от желания придушить ее и спрятать на какой-нибудь городской стройке. — Я стану настоящей находкой.  
— Даже слышать не желаю, — отрезала Самин. — И не думай приблизиться к Финчу, я тебя в тот же день урою.  
— Какие мы ревнивые, — Рут улыбнулась по-шакальи, ничуть не испугавшись. — Я обещаю, что не буду трогать твоих мужчин. И обижать не буду. Мне интересна только Она.  
— Если ты изучала каждое наше дело, то знаешь, на что я способна, — мрачно напомнила Самин, не желая разносить по кирпичику единственный магазин пряностей вблизи дома. Потеря была бы невосполнима: до следующего тащиться целых три квартала, а зная Финча и его страсть к полуночным кулинарным экспериментам, вылазки придётся делать не реже пары раз в месяц.  
— Да, но ты не знаешь, на что способна я, — на лице Рут в тусклом освещении фонаря мелькнуло то самое выражение, что бывает у ветераном перед тем, как открыть стрельбу по гражданским по чьему-то приказу, — она была опасна, даже больше, чем представлялось в начале, и это интриговало.  
— Тише, тише, — давить, но не слишком. На эту кудряшку не стоило набрасываться с наскока, она могла взбрыкнуть. — Я хочу сказать, что у нас нет открытых вакансий, но, если хочешь, можешь прислать свое резюме.  
— Я похожа на идиотку? — поинтересовалась Рут, предупреждающе сжимая пальцы в кулак.  
— Ты похожа на навязчивую фанатку, милочка, — Самин забрала обе кружки и направилась к раковине, собираясь их помыть. — Я все поняла: тебе нравится, что мы делаем. Вообще не представляю, как ты узнала о проекте, но, допустим, ты умна.  
— Очень умна, — самодовольно поправила ее Рут. Она явно привыкла, что ее умения оценивают по достоинству.  
— Ладно, пусть ты очень умна, мне все равно, — раздражение во всем организме грозило вылиться и, подобно концентрированной кислоте, уничтожить все вокруг. — Я говорю, что нам не нужен человек — должна ли я повторить это медленно и четко, чтобы ты поняла?  
— А я говорю, что должна увидеться с Гарольдом Финчем, — продолжала настаивать Рут, — но, если ты не хочешь по-хорошему, давай, уходи, вперед — я не буду тебя преследовать. Все равно поговорю с ним, пусть и без твоей помощи.  
— Ты всегда получаешь все, что хочешь? Маленькая избалованная…  
— Ты не знаешь обо мне ничего, Шоу.  
— Я знаю, что нужно избавиться от тебя прежде, чем ты стала проблемой, — Самин развернулась. В поле видимости не было ничего колюще-режущего, но, при необходимости, она смогла бы расправиться с девчонкой и голыми руками. Душить эту выскочку почему-то отчаянно не хотелось, но та слишком высоко подняла ставки.  
— Попробуй, давай…  
— Я вижу, кролика под розмарином мне сегодня приготовить не удастся, — раздался голос Джона со стороны входа. — Финч начал волноваться, что вы убьете друг друга, и, признаю, оказался прозорливее меня. Я ставил десятку на то, что вы продолжите общение в круглосуточной забегаловке поблизости, где подают картошку фри.  
— Что значит, Финч начал волноваться? — вычленила важную информацию Самин, продолжая следить за тем, чтобы Рут не дернулась в сторону выхода, но та от присутствия Риза лишь сделалась спокойнее. Логику этой женщины было непросто понять. — Он рассчитывал на то, что я встречу здесь… ее?  
— Да, Машина спрогнозировала появление мисс Гроувз поблизости, и Финч решил ускорить некоторые события, опасаясь, что вследствие упадка настроения и общего ослабления иммунитета ты либо закончишь пневмонией, либо разобьешь новый телевизор. Наблюдать и дальше за твоей все возрастающей меланхолией невыносимо, даже Медведь тоскливо подвывает, когда ты включаешь то, что называешь музыкой.  
— Какое отношение ко всему происходящему имеют мои музыкальные предпочтения? — оскорбилась Самин. Можно подумать, она должна была слушать «Квин» и жизнеутверждающего до головной боли Бетховена.  
— Ты не испытываешь никаких странных ощущений? Не горит кожа, как от солнечного ожога? — спросил ее Джон и повернулся к Рут: — А у вас, мисс Гроувз, ничего похожего на навязчивый зуд?  
На лице Рут появилось растерянное выражение, лучше слов говорящее о том, что он попал в точку, но она понятия не имеет как.  
— Не беспокойтесь, так почти у всех начинается, — он усмехнулся и протянул ей руку, — Джон Риз. Не представляйтесь, я видел ваше личное дело: хакер и наемник, весьма впечатляет, учитывая, как долго вам удается скрывать свое существование от Цифровой безопасности.  
— Там работают идиоты, но вы лжете: нет никакого «моего дела», никто бы не вытащил, только если я… постойте, я ваш очередной «номер»! Только Она могла отследить информацию, — Рут и правда была весьма умна и догадлива, что заставило Самин, сложив два и два, посмотреть на Джона с возмущением.  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…  
— Машина сочла высокой вероятность того, что к концу этого месяца ты скатишься в депрессию, предсказуемо откажешься от психотерапии, и это повлияет на качество твоей работы, а потому решила тебя, скажем так, мотивировать и расшевелить, — пояснил Джон. — И не бросай в меня ничем, это не мои слова, а Гарольда. В него ты точно ничем бросаться не стала бы.  
— Стала бы. И стану, — мстительно пообещала Самин, рассматривая Рут, оказавшуюся для нее самой подходящей второй половинкой (в ответ Рут состроила разочарованную гримасу). — Да вы, должно быть, издеваетесь?! Пусть убирается ко всем чертям!  
— Гарольд хочет предложить ей работу, — сообщил Джон, готовясь в любой момент покинуть зону военных действий, если Самин все же решит швырнуть в него что-нибудь травмоопасное. — Нашей команде не помешал бы кто-то с ее навыками — взламывать системы бронирования залов для торжеств, ну и прикрывать твою спину, когда я занят.  
— Отлично, я согласна, — тут же среагировала Рут.  
— Ты ни на что не согласна! Я возражаю! Риз, у меня вообще есть право голоса?  
— Мы твердо уверены в том, что общение с мисс Гроувз пойдет тебе на пользу, — Джон поднял руки в примирительном жесте, — может быть, если ты подумаешь немного дольше, то…  
— Нет!  
— Да ладно, не будь такой занудой, — обратилась к ней Рут. — Мы отпустим мистера Риза готовить кролика под розмарином и поговорим; обещаю, что не буду кусаться. Поначалу. Ты же не боишься остаться со мной наедине?  
— Вот еще!  
— Замечательная идея, — Джон забрал со стола пакет с отобранными приправами. — Надеюсь, Самин, ты справишься с миссией «поговорить». Мисс Гроувз, Гарольд просит передать, что его предложение о работе в силе, но он должен быть уверен, что вы сможете работать с мисс Шоу. Не разнесите магазин. И доброй ночи.  
Риз выскользнул через черный ход так же ловко и тихо, как пришел. Навыки специального агента никогда его не покидали: даже выбрасывая мусор, он окидывал зорким взглядом всю улицу, причем делал это так небрежно, будто умение было у него в крови и передалось по наследству. Самин по праву считала себя отличным оперативником, но добилась всего тренировками и постоянным самоконтролем. Иногда она завидовала.  
— Ну, и как это обычно работает? — Рут махнула рукой, обозначая пространство между ними.  
— Нормально это обычно работает, — огрызнулась Самин, вспоминая стенания известного подрывника мистера Грегорски о том, в каком гробу он видел Партнерство. Может, стоило прислушаться и пристрелить несчастного?  
— Но ты же у нас специалист.  
— Я вообще не лесбиянка.  
— О, ну ты же не настолько тупа, чтобы считать, будто Партнерство привязано к ориентации, Самин. Ты просто не можешь быть настолько тупа, иначе это разобьет мне сердце! — притворно взмолилась Рут.  
— То есть, тебя это не волнует? — Самин посмотрела на нее, как Мария-Антуанетта на голодающую чернь. И весь разговор, и появление Риза уже казались ей настолько сюрреалистичными, что она подавляла желание ущипнуть себя за локоть — проверить, не спит ли. Такие истории только в кошмары и годились.  
— Я нахожу это вдохновляюще-интригующим, — Рут зажмурилась, явно представляя что-то приятное. — Никогда ни за кем не ухаживала, но весь этот предварительный этап имеет определенное очарование. Тебе придется есть мои равиоли с грибами. Ты даже не представляешь, как я готовлю равиоли, их можно съесть с посудой и не заметить…  
— Стоп.  
— Еще у меня получается замечательная паэлья, надеюсь, ты любишь паэлью? Не важно, все равно полюбишь и довольно скоро. А для того, чтобы восхитить тебя, думаю, мне придется проявить особую изобретательность, но это не беда — мне нравятся вызовы.  
— Стоп! Остановись! Прекрати немедленно! Я еще ни на что не соглашалась! — Самин почувствовала панику, а она ненавидела это чувство: паника была сродни неловкости, плюс сразу начинала чесаться кожа под пульсатором — а это значило, что Рут заметит.  
— Мне вовсе не нужно твое согласие, — рационально заметила Рут, приближаясь, — но, если ты не веришь Машине, давай проверим.  
— Что?  
Рут не стала отвечать, она поймала Самин за запястье и, не сводя взгляда с ее лица, чтобы успеть пресечь малейшее сопротивление, начала расстегивать пульсатор. Застежка была сложная, специальная ткань плотно прилегала к коже, чтобы не потерять во время пробежки или перестрелки. Обычные пульсаторы были проще, за свой Самин отдала втрое больше, чем за базовую модель.  
Холодные пальцы Рут ловко справлялись с застежкой даже в полумраке магазинчика. Самин впервые задумалась, какое же нелепое место для разговора они выбрали. Можно было пойти если не домой, то в отель, где они тоже будут одни, но их и не арестуют за взлом с проникновением.  
Пульсатор расстегнулся и теперь свободно скользил по запястью, но Рут не стала его снимать и принялась за свой. Самин наблюдала, не желая помогать, но и не отталкивая. Она накрыла запястье ладонью и сняла свой пульсатор, открывая Средоточие души.  
Это место у основания запястья в переплетении вен называли так, потому что многие столетия назад люди считали, будто именно здесь гнездится душа человека. Уже позже ученые стали говорить о магнитных и тепловых полях, об излучении, заменив в научно-исследовательской практике слово «душа» на «аура», и «средоточие» на «точку контакта».  
Точка контакта внутреннего мира с внешним походила на звездное скопление. Давным-давно, когда Самин еще изучала астрономию, им показывали на фотографиях, снятых при помощи огромных телескопов, звезды, находящиеся в сотне световых лет от их мира. Средоточия душ выглядели точно, как эти звезды, они горели, переливаясь синим и золотым, мерцали в такт сердцебиению.  
Чужие прикосновения к Средоточию души были опытом не из приятных, однако испытывать его приходилось каждому — по необходимости или из любопытства. Даже родители старались лишний раз не касаться запястья младенца до того момента, как ему выдавали первый пульсатор. Только сам человек и его вторая половина могли прикасаться к тонкой, просвечивающей коже без последствий.  
— Готова? — спросила Рут, разглядывая ее с жадным интересом. Самин вдруг поняла, что она напряжена больше, чем хочет показать, что она тоже немного боится. И сомневается.  
Ее запястье было тонким и казалось почти белым в свете двух фонарей за окном, а Средоточие отливало темно-фиолетовым, почти черным. Самин видела их немало, не только на картинках, но и во время работы, однако столь плотный, густой окрас завораживал.  
— Красиво, — сказала она, сама не зная почему, просто захотелось. Рут взглянула на нее с удивлением, но затем медленно, давая возможность передумать, приблизила свою руку к Средоточию Самин и соединила две пульсирующие светом точки на запястьях.  
Не почувствовав боли и раздражения, Самин выдохнула и расслабилась. Ничего сверхъестественного, никакого покоя или тепла, которые, говорили, приходят с установлением настоящей связи Партнеров, но и привычного неприятного ощущения сдавливания не было.  
— Что? — спросила Рут, наблюдая, как свет, исходящий от их рук, синхронизируется и начинает пульсировать в одном ритме. — Теперь ты согласишься есть паэлью и работать со мной?  
— Я подумаю, — уклончиво ответила Самин; она снова знала, что давно согласилась, но продолжала упрямствовать. Переделать склочный характер было непросто, да и нужно ли? Пусть принимают такой, какая есть.  
Следующую реплику Рут прервал приближавшийся к магазину вой полицейской сирены. Обе замерли, переглядываясь и стараясь не шевелиться, пока машина не проехала мимо.  
— Как думаешь, — начала Рут, — тебя можно восхитить, соблазнив прямо в камере предварительного заключения?  
— Даже не рассчитывай на это, — Самин выразила свое отношение к вопросу шипением, но не скрытое пульсатором Средоточие полыхнуло красным светом, и Рут ухмыльнулась.  
— Вот как. Давай проверим, в чем ты еще лжешь. Может быть, я даже тебе нравлюсь, а, Самин?  
— Ты меня бесишь, — отрезала Сэм, закрывая запястье пульсатором.  
— Я знаю, что это не так.  
— Это так.  
— Да ладно, у меня есть замечательное предложение. Риз упоминал круглосуточную забегаловку неподалеку; не откажешься от порции картошки фри?  
— Только не вздумай считать это частью ритуала ухаживания, картошка фри — это просто картошка фри.  
— Отлично. Картошка фри — это просто картошка фри. А что насчет кролика с розмарином и лавровым листом? Я слышала, мало какие специи так портят вкус друг друга, как эти две, но если тебе такое нравится, а мы в магазине специй, может, прихватим что-нибудь про запас?  
— Даже не думай. Пойдем отсюда. Это самое нелепое место для встречи из всех возможных.  
— Ты еще не знаешь, о чем я думаю, — многообещающе протянула Рут, закрывая дверь на замок.  
— О мире во всем мире?  
— Ну, и об этом тоже, но только по вторникам и пятницам после обеда. Кстати, тебе нравятся «Битлз»?  
«Это будет чертовски непростое задание», — подумала Самин. Возможно, самое сложное задание в ее жизни.


End file.
